


A visit to the zoo

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Drabble, Family, Gen, Parents & Children, Toddlers, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macen wanted to hurry. The glass house had birds and butterflies and lizards with wings, but the new lady held him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit to the zoo

Macen wanted to hurry. The glass house had birds and butterflies and lizards with wings, but the new lady held him back. "Hold on," she said, gathering him up. He squirmed, but she was strong - and had claws, although they didn't poke him. "We have to wait for everyone else." She pointed back to Daddy, Aleyn, and the other children. The little girl walked slow, but Aleyn helped her go faster, holding her hand. The bigger boy was talking with Daddy, very serious like grown-ups. Macen sighed, flopping against Ardith's chest, impatient for the others to catch up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
